Molly's Choice
by Marsetta
Summary: Molly overheard her sister at the right time, and made a choice. She would marry Lucius Malfoy. Part of my For You AU.


**Tada! So, I started a small oneshot thing, because of a single reason, and that was Bingo. So, I did this to expand on that a bit. I want to do at least two more for this. I might go onto more if I like the series enough.**

 **Lucius/Molly was the pairing that started this whole thing. It was number 73 of Bingo, and gave me the idea. Though I want to do a different one for this particular prompt, I did this story for Astronomy class.**

 _ **Edit: Hey guys. I got a review, and I realized that I didn't mention that in this AU, Molly and Narcissa are sisters, Narcissa is a Prewitt, not a Black, and Molly and Narcissa switched ages. So Narcissa is the older sister. I forgot, I said all this on a different story in this series, but I didn't mention it at all in this one.**_

 _ **And the person who reviewed, DODO, thank you for pointing it out. Just, you didn't have to be so rude. This is fanfiction, by definition, this was written by a fan, and I can change whatever I want to.**_

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly snuck into her sister's room, she knew it was wrong, but her sister was acting weird, weirder than usual at least. She was acting all suspicious, always looking over her shoulder.

So Molly took it as a reason, a good reason, to sneak into her room to try and find a reason why her sister was doing this.

She looked through the drawers, at least, the ones that weren't locked. But she found nothing. She heard someone coming.

The door opened just as Molly slid under her sister's bed. She was safe.

"I can't do it." Her sister's voice told one of her friends.

"Okay, but you have to tell them soon. I don't know what they will do if you delay." The Seventh year Ravenclaw, who Molly can't remember the name, told her sister.

"I, I will. Just, later." She told the friend, who scoffed before leaving. Narcissa groaned before flopping down on her bed, Molly held her breath as the bed dipped above her.

"I will." Her sister started muttering to herself. "I'll just tell them, straight out, no over complicated double meanings." She sighed.

"Because that won't go over well, 'Hey mom, dad? Yeah, I'm gonna marry Arthur. You can stuff the Arranged marriage up your-'" Narcissa sighed. She rolled over, making Molly scooch closer to the other side of the bed, further away from the door.

"But mother, he's five years younger than me, how can that be good for me?" Narcissa muttered, probably remembering a previous conversation.

"Shoulda said no flat out." She muttered angrily.

"'But Sissy, you have too. The contract we have with the Malfoy's was specific. The oldest available daughter of the family is to marry the oldest available Malfoy." Narcissa mocked her mother's voice. Molly frowned. Marriage contract? Did they still do those? And Narcissa was part of one? But she was dating Arthur. And the oldest Malfoy is Lucius as far as Molly knew, and he was a bit young for her.

"Mother. Father. I'm marrying Arthur. Right after school." Narcissa said in a stern tone.

"Like that will go over well." Narcissa got off the bed and made her way out of the room in a huff. Molly was surprised.

She quickly got out from under the bed and rushed out of the room. She knew what she had to do to make her parent's not hate her sister.

* * *

 _Dear Mother and Father._

 _I think I might want to get to know Lucius Malfoy in a more familiar manner. I wish you would support me in my endeavor in wooing him._

 _Love, Molly._

* * *

Molly didn't hear back from her parents for a while. And she was sure her sister didn't know, she kept up the weird behavior. So she went along with her plan.

She started by smiling every time she met Lucius' eyes.

The boy looked so startled, it was funny, and made Molly giggle to herself. His face would scrunch up in confusion. The other boys would mess with him, making Molly smile and laugh more.

She was sure Narcissa would be proud of her skills in getting what she wanted, even if it was not really what she wanted. What she really wanted was to make sure Narcissa would still be her sister and have a place in their home, even after she married Arthur.

* * *

Next in her plan, get to know Lucius.

So she made sure to sit near him, back to back, during meals. As best she could. And it seemed that the other third year boys decided it to be fun to try and get the two together, even though she was a first year. She didn't mind, it fit well into her plans.

She would make sure Narcissa was safe, and happy, and still part of the family, and still the best older sister ever, even though Molly was sure that she herself was the best younger sister of the century.

* * *

She found herself, falling for Lucius. With his awkward demeanor and forced poshness.

He even allowed her to sit with him and his friends during lunch once. Molly almost felt bad, but this was for her sister, and she was, kinda, happy. She felt happy around Lucius. It was funny. But she didn't have long. The year would end soon. And she needed a good impression for her parents to not mind that Narcissa was marrying at the end of the year. She didn't want her sister to stop being part of the family.

* * *

It was time. The end of the year.

Her sister didn't go home.

But it was okay. Molly was invited to the wedding, as were her parents. And Narcissa promised to visit at Christmas!

* * *

 ** _How was it? I hope you like it._**

 ** _Mars_**


End file.
